


Evading feelings

by ThEcOlOrViRgIl



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, My First Fanfic, My First Work in This Fandom, Patton needs help, Platonic Relationships, Tagging is difficult
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 09:38:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14931782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThEcOlOrViRgIl/pseuds/ThEcOlOrViRgIl
Summary: So...I need to make the summary short or it'll be the whole fic. Patton isn't downstairs where he usually is making breakfast so Virgil tries to find him with the others.





	Evading feelings

It was a bright, warm morning when Virgil woke up to...nothing. He didn't hear a sound downstairs. It was 8:30. Patton was usually up by then. He got up, got dressed, put on his eyeshadow, and started to investigate. 

Virgil went downstairs and checked everywhere. He even checked Patton's room, but still nothing. He sighed and went back upstairs to wake up everyone. He went to Logan's room first. At first he just kind of shook Logan. Logan didn't respond. Then, Virgil got an idea. He grabbed the cup from Logan's bedside table, crept into his bathroom and filled up the cup. He walked back to Logan's bed and started trickling the water onto his face. It took Logan about 3 seconds to wake up, let a small scream escape his mouth, and be standing on top of the bed, ready to fight someone. Virgil handed him his glasses so he could see who it was. 

"Oh. Uh...Hello Virgil..."

"Hey. Oh, and, just so you know, I'm telling everyone about your little freak out you had just now."

"Please don't!"

"It's happening. But, that's not the reason I came in here. I came in here so you could tell me where Patton is."

"Virgil, what are you talking about? Isn't he downstairs, making breakfast like he usually does?"

"He isn't down there, I checked his room as well. I can't find him anywhere."

"Well, this is cause for concern. Give me a moment and I'll join you."

 

Roman's room was next. This time, Logan was the one to pour water on a sleeping person. Roman screamed even louder than Logan. Virgil chuckled to himself. This time, Virgil went straight to the point.

"Roman, we can't find Patton."

"What?! Where could he be?"

"We don't know.

"I shall save him! Oh, wait. We don't know where he is..."

"I was gonna point that out...but it would've been too much work."

 

Roman got up and got ready. They all left his room and went downstairs to think of a plan to find Patton.

Virgil was the one to take action. "Logan, go check in the yard out back. Roman, continue to check around the house in case he is hiding from us. I'll go out in the front yard to see if I can find him. They all agreed to this plan and spread out to find Patton.

Virgil walked to the front door. He swung it open and started running around to try and find his best friend. He turned the corner to the side of the house. Nothing. Then a yell came from upstairs. It was Roman. He had found Patton somewhere inside the house. Virgil rushed inside and up the stairs to Patton's room where he assumed the yell had come from. He was right. Roman motioned for him to go into the closet. Patton was sitting, hidden behind dozens of polo shirts and sweaters. Virgil walked forward, but before he reached Patton, Roman yelled "NO!", and Patton snapped his fingers, disappearing. 

Roman looked at Virgil with anger in his eyes. "We almost had him! If you hadn't moved, we would have been able to coax him out! He looked like he was crying. He was probably crying because of  _you_!" Virgil scoffed. "Like it was me! You were the one who yelled! You startled him and scared him away!" Logan stood in the doorway while they were arguing. He finally spoke up. "It was  _both_ of you! You both argue all the time and he has a lot of feelings! He probably always feels like it's  _his_ fault you're arguing!" Roman and Virgil stopped abruptly. Yes, they always argued, that was basically inevitable. But at that moment, they both felt a pang of guilt, and they agreed on one thing- they never wanted to hurt Patton. They came to a silent agreement. They would try their best to tone it down. Logan sensed this sort of compromise and pulled them both back to Earth. "Now, we need to find him again. Check downstairs first." They all went downstairs to find nothing. They all decided that he probably just needed space and went to their rooms.

Virgil entered his room with a sigh. He immediately gasped right after. Patton was sitting on the floor of his room. He was crying. Virgil stared at him for a moment before Patton motioned for him to sit down next to him. Virgil shook his head and asked Patton to sit on the bed with him. He hopped up to the bed silently. 

Virgil shot Patton a skeptical look."Why...did you go to my room? I mean, I'm...anxiety...this is my room...why would you want to go to a room that heightens your anxiety?"

"I- I..needed someone to talk to. You're my best friend a- and...you have more feelings than t- the others do..."

"What? still...why me? I only have negative feelin-"

"Don't lie to me."

"Wait, what?"

"Don't. Lie. To me. I know you p-put up a wall between everything and everyone, but I feel EVERYTHING. I feel all your emotions, as well as Roman's and Logan's and everyone else. I know you have positive feelings...even if they're r-rarely there..."

"I- I- didn't know that...but I can also tell...even if I don't know everyone's emotions...that you aren't feeling your best.

"uh...no! I'm okay..."

"Don't lie to me."

Patton looked at him and gave in. "Alright. You asked for it, Kiddo."

Suddenly, Patton launched into a long monologue about how he was feeling sad, how he felt everything was his fault, how he was pressured to be happy, and Virgil just listened and let Patton's warm tears fall and soak through his jacket. He felt kind of sad with him that he felt pressured to be happy. He felt that no one should be pressured to be happy. He was thinking as he also just sat and listened. Patton was overwhelmed with emotions and crying, crying, crying. After a while (a while being 2 hours of talking and crying and breathing exercises to control his breathing) he calmed down and hugged Virgil tight. Virgil smiled and hugged him back. 

Virgil mumbled something so quietly Patton almost didn't hear it.

"There's my happy dad."

Patton whispered back, "There's my happy kiddo."

<3

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> OK, so...this is my first fic ever and I hope it's good. Please leave constructive criticism and your opinions in the comments. I appreciate you reading and I hope you have a nice day!
> 
> ~Simone


End file.
